


【美苏】客房服务

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 任务结束后，苏洛决定给伊利亚一个“惊喜”……





	【美苏】客房服务

**客房服务**

 

“Kuryakin先生，晚上好。请问您需要客房服务么？”

“什么……？”

门外，Solo正穿着酒店侍者的黑白西装，向他笑得一脸暧昧，而古板正经的俄国特工一如既往地对美国人的花招摸不着头脑。他正要吐出一句严苛的呵斥，Solo已经动了动身子，一只手扶住门，一条腿跨入门里，挡住了Illya可能的关门动作。

“Kuryakin先生，我们进去说吧。”

他一手摆出“请”的手势，另一手揽住俄国人的腰，将他拉进了门里。

“你到底在搞什么！”

“嘘，”Solo将食指抵在唇上，给他一个带笑的眼神，“一位好心的先生为您预约了按摩服务，我是您的按摩师Jack Deveny，您可以叫我——Jack。”Solo动了动他的手指，Illya颈上系得整整齐齐的领结便瞬间崩溃，变成一团松散的领带，Solo眼中的得意因此变得更加明目张胆。“……如您所见，我有一双灵巧的双手，一定能让您满意。”

“哦，是么。我很乐意知道那位好心先生的名字，以便日后好好‘谢谢’他。”Illya向他挑挑眉，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着轻蔑，但很显然，他开始配合Solo的角色扮演了。

“抱歉，替客人保守秘密也是职业要求之一，”他向他眨了眨眼，“那……让我们开始吧？”

Illya冷哼一声，依照Solo的示意脱掉了外套，正要解开衬衫扣子时，Solo突然凑近他，扣住了那只正要动作的手。

“如果您不介意……？”

Solo的手放在扣子上，不等他回应，便自己动起手来将那些精巧的小扣子一一解开，又蹲下身，把手放在了他的腰扣上。

“希望您不介意……？”

他抬眼看向Illya，眼神既像在调情，又像在引诱一只无辜的小鹿掉入陷阱。

“哼，十分啰嗦。”Illya对他的装腔作势嗤之以鼻，但到底没有反抗，而是任由他替自己解开腰带、褪去西裤。现在Illya身上只剩下内裤和袜子，而Solo似乎对他短袜上的吊袜带兴趣盎然。

他又不是没看过。

Illya在心里咒骂着美国人赤裸直白的眼神，往他肩上推了一把：“我们可以开始了。”

他命令道，随后在床上躺下，向Solo露出结实精装的背肌。严格的训练和繁重的任务在他小麦色的肌肤上留下伤痕，但也使得俄国特工的背部线条优美得几近诱人，从坚实的背阔肌，到下陷的腰臀线、完美的臀部，美国人被这样的场景激得下腹一热。

“如您所愿，先生（As your wish, Sir）。”

他拿起按摩油，将它们倒在手上充分摩擦温热之后，把手放到Illya肩上缓缓按压他僵硬的肌肉。Solo的确有双巧手，各种意义上的，温热的油让他的动作柔和却有力，Illya觉得自己紧绷的肌肉在他手下一寸寸舒展开，重新放松下来。他开始觉得也许偶尔享受下资本主义的按摩方式也不是什么坏事，毕竟这可不是向那个罪恶腐败的世界屈服，而是为了更好的执行任务……

“噢！”

Illya猝不及防掉出一声呻吟。Solo的手不知何时已经滑到了他的腰间，在他敏感的后腰上时轻时重的挑逗着。

“该死，你在干什么！？”他怒吼出声，感到热度从耳尖直窜上脸颊。

Illya并不是真的不知道Solo在打什么鬼主意。任务提前结束后，Solo就安排了一场在酒店大堂的“偶遇”，透过眨动的眼睛和言语间的暗示告诉他今晚会给他个“惊喜”。尽管他已经做好了心理准备，但能听出Solo的暗示是一回事，能对他的调情安之若素又是另一回事。Illya不擅长处理情感问题，而Solo正好相反，每次都能想出些乱七八糟的点子来增加情侣间的“情趣”。

“先生，我在为您服务。”Solo把最后两个字咬得格外重，手下也毫不懈怠，他挑开Illya的内裤，用再次涂满精油的双手揉捏恋人挺翘的臀部、按压尾椎骨，又滑下臀部，在他的大腿内侧四处爱抚，有意无意地蹭过他仍被内裤包裹着的囊袋，再绕到耻骨，沿着那条下陷的线条上下抚摸，最后两手一条，把他的内裤彻底褪下。Solo的手指拂过会阴，揉捏着沉甸甸的阴囊，另一只手则握住他半勃的阴茎，轻轻撸动，偶尔蹭过顶部的沟壑，激起Illya的阵阵抽气。

“Cowboy……”Illya发出一声低沉的叹息，不留意用了他们之间的绰号，立刻遭到Solo的驳斥。

“不不不，先生，我的名字是Jack Deveny，”Solo翻身上床，将Illya笼罩在自己身下，“看来我还不够尽力，才会让您在这个时候想起其他的男人……”

“我警告你……”

Solo低下头，在Illya紧致的臀上咬了一口，看着自己印在小麦色肌肤上的牙印，他身下阵阵发痛。感到裤子在渐渐变紧，他决定不再玩些不轻不重的把戏，既然两个人都已经开始不耐烦了，那么加快些速度也许是个好主意。

“先生，”他一边扶起恋人的腰引导他抬起臀，一边扯过一只枕头垫在Illya身下，“可以开始了么（Shall we）？”

“别像只猫一样磨蹭（Don't take it like a pussy）。”Illya嘴硬地说道，但他知道自己已经因为Solo之前的挑逗充分勃起，“如果你再不收起废话好好干活，我发誓会向酒店经理投诉你。”

“噢，我还以为那不是俄罗斯人的方式（Oh, I think it's not the Russian way）？”

“走着瞧吧，美国佬。”

像是为了回应俄国人的讽刺一样，Solo在往Illya臀缝上浇上精油后便插入一根手指抽送起来，太过突然的进入让Illya泄出一声低吟，他咬住下唇，想忍住那些过于黏腻的声音，但从鼻腔里流出的鼻音反而让Solo更加兴奋，美国人迫不及待地加入了第二根手指，恶质地在他的甬道里弯曲起来。Illya的后穴早就因为情动而变得饥渴，现在Solo的手指则让这种境况更加焦灼。似乎还嫌这样的逼迫不够过火，Illya开始情不自禁地用俄语低低呻吟起来。

“Мм，не хватает（不够）……”

——他知道Solo能听懂俄语，而且爱死了他用俄语叫床，他是故意的。

“您在质疑我的水平么？”

Solo的声音变得低沉沙哑，他压低凑近Illya的耳际，将炙热的吐息喷到他耳中，然后往已经变得通红的耳垂上轻轻一咬，同时在Illya的后穴里加入了第三根手指。

“Мм……！посмотрим（等着瞧吧）……！”

Illya侧过头向Solo挑衅地一笑，但他难以掩饰自己面上的潮红和眼中加深的蓝色，在情动下像个初尝情欲的少年。Solo仿佛被恋人的媚态逗乐了，低下头含住他的双唇用力吸吮，手指也开始往更深处挤去，找到Illya那处敏感的腺体后便猛力按压。Illya的双眼猛地瞪大，随即便陷入快感的潮水中，氲满水汽。那双能让人溺毙的蓝眼睛此时找不着焦点，只能无助地闭上。Solo缠着他的唇，把他的闷哼尽数吞进腹里，Illya挣扎起来，难耐地在枕头上蹭起自己坚硬的阴茎。

“Solo，给我，快点！”

等Solo终于肯放过他的唇，Illya狠狠命令道，但这时他的语气已经全然没有了往常的狠劲，反而像欲求不满的求欢一样。Solo没有错过这个细节，他挑眉一笑，把手指抽了出来。

“好吧。”

美国人的双手顺着他的大腿缓缓下滑，到达腿弯处时一个用力将他翻转过来，面对自己。Illya还穿着短袜和吊袜带的双腿顺着姿势夹在Solo的腰侧，这下他终于明白Solo肚子里在想些什么了。

“你喜欢我的吊袜带，嗯哼？”

Illya毫不客气地往美国人的西裤上蹭着已经渗出黏液的阴茎——Solo仍然穿着那套应侍的黑白西装，连领口都未松开，只有Illya被剥得光溜溜的，而且全身沾满了精油和他自己渗出的浊液——Illya被这样的反差刺激得脸上一阵发热，但他还是揽低Solo的颈，更加用力地抚慰起自己的下身。

而Solo以握住他的腿弯将他抬高回应：“甜心（Darling），你现在辣得要命。”

“那就闭嘴开始操我，否则我会拧断你的大家伙。”Illya挺动下身暗示道。

“嗯，真是狂野。”

Solo终于褪下长裤，把火热的性器抵在Illya的会阴狠狠磨蹭。Illya忍着阵阵过电般的快感，粗鲁地扯开他的领带和外套，把剩下的那件衬衫一把撕开。

“现在我们打平了。”

看着只剩下短袜的Solo，Illya宣布道。

“也许吧。”

Solo扯住他的吊袜带，让它弹起在Illya的腿上发出“啪”的一声响，俄国人因为这样的刺痛闷哼一声，正要发难，Solo突然抬起他的腿弯猛地撞了进去。

“嗯……！”

美国人开始凶悍地进攻，用粗大的肉棒狠狠碾压俄国特工酥麻的肠肉，Illya下意识抓紧了Solo的后背，指甲在那上面挠出红痕。

“你里面紧得像处女……甜心……”Solo咬着牙突入，终于整根没入后不等Illya适应便开始另一轮猛攻。

“Мудак（混蛋）……！Мм！……”

Illya无意中喊出俄语，却在下一秒发现埋在自己体内的性器更加膨胀起来。没顶的快感挤得他发出窒息一般的喘息，并开始用母语咒骂起Solo的尺寸。

“抱歉Peril，你知道的，你说俄语的时候太辣了……”

Solo也不自觉喊出彼此的绰号时，这场角色扮演终于以失败告终。他抬起Illya的腿，为了止住恋人的咒骂开始撞击他的敏感点，不出意料地收获了一串湿漉漉的呻吟。Solo卖力地挺动腰身在Illya身下出入，高频率地顶弄自己的恋人。Illya的声音中渐渐有了哭腔，为了不让Solo看见自己的窘态，他扭过头把自己埋在枕头里，却仍然没法止住那些甜腻的呻吟。

“呜……嗯啊……Solo……”他迷迷糊糊地叫着恋人的名字，不受控制一般，“Napoleon……啊……！”

Illya觉得自己里面被填满了，胀得他心口发烫。过电一般的刺激不断从脊椎流窜而过，全身又酥又麻，只能随着Solo的顶动颤抖。

“Peril……你太棒了……我想让你一整天都插着我的东西……嗯……！想让你高潮到射不出来为止！”

“啊……！混蛋！嗯……！闭嘴！”

Illya用母语模糊地喊着粗话，声音却像被揉碎一般。Solo俯下身锁住那双不饶人的唇，几十下冲撞后，Illya哭着射了出来。

高潮后的Illya瘫软下来，原本精瘦有力的长腿夹不住Solo的腰疲软地滑下，却被对方捞住盘在腰侧。Illya不明所以地把眼睛转向他，眼神里的疑惑夹着泪光，突然被Solo的再次冲撞撞碎了，顺着眼角流下来，滑进鬓发里。

“你干什么……”

“甜心，我可还没射呢。”Solo也到最后了，此时的神情带着点戾气，揉进那双蓝眼睛里显得他又悍又柔。他不顾Illya仍在痉挛的肉穴，把恋人整个人抱起来在自己胯上坐下，借着体重一下子顶到了Illya的前列腺。Illya在这样的刺激猛地收缩后穴，两只眼睛全失了神，他扬起后颈喘息，像被恶魔扼住咽喉的天鹅，前胸也在这样的姿势下送到了Solo跟前。Solo一边往里操弄，一边含住了Illya的乳珠。他衔住那颗涨起的硬粒，用灵巧的舌头无情地戏弄它。既酸又疼的奇妙快感直撞进Illya的脑中，而Solo埋在他体内的性器也在不停发难，而高潮过后的酥软感还没过去，他只能伏在Solo肩上任他胡作非为。

“嗯……Illya……你里面太舒服了……”

“запирать（闭嘴）……”

Illya脑子混乱到说不出英语，带着鼻音的呻吟又委屈又脆弱，后穴随着Solo的抽插收缩，刚刚射精不久的阴茎此时不停流出浊液，Solo终于射进他里面时，他的性器还在汩汩流泪。Solo抱着他侧躺在床上，没有从他体内拔出来，他颤抖个不停，美国的恋人则用鼻尖轻蹭着他耳后的肌肤，像安慰幼猫一样安抚他，等他停止颤抖才从他的后穴退出。

他累得睁不开眼，昏昏沉沉间感到恋人把他抱了起来，等整个身子进入热水才意识到Solo把他抱到了浴缸里。

“我帮你清理一下。”

美国人这么说着，他便安心地靠在他身上，可是后穴里的手指却开始用一种熟悉的方式挑逗他——而不是清理那里面的东西。

“我要拧断你的脖子……！”

他一下子就明白过来，这个人又要打着清理的名号开始另一场性爱，可是现在KGB的顶级特工手脚发软，完全没法抵抗美国人作恶的手指。

“嗯哼，”Solo在他的后颈落下一个又一个吻，“你舍不得。”

他把他摁在浴缸边，灵巧的手指挂蹭着敏感点周围的肠肉，却偏偏不去触碰最关键的那处。Illya扣住浴缸边缘，明明已经两次射精，他的性器却在Solo的刺激下再次苏醒，他无助地拧动酸软的腰，试图让Solo的手指顶到敏感点，可恶的美国人却总是不肯让他如意。

“Napoleon·Solo……”Illya用几乎是啜泣的声音喊着恋人的名字，“Napoleon……”

“再一会儿，Peril……”Solo在他的颈上留下醒目的吻痕，另一只空着的手把他揽近，用他再次勃起的肉棒摩擦过Illya的臀缝、会阴、性器，再往他的大腿上打了一巴掌，“夹紧了，我就让你快点射出来。”

Illya无可奈何地用双腿把他的肉棒夹紧，Solo便开始挺动腰身，将他们的勃起摩擦在一起，同时狠狠按压他后穴的那处突起。令人发狂的灼热情欲让Illya觉得自己快要被燃烧殆尽，却又酥爽无比，不可否认，他的身体喜欢这样的事情，喜欢Solo那些该死的把戏。他为自己认识到这点感到羞耻，又无能为力地沉溺在Solo的深情里。

最终他们一起射了出来。Solo替他清理时，Illya昏睡了过去，闭上眼前，他似乎听到自己的恋人说：

“我爱你，Illya。”

他不记得自己有没有回应他。

“ я тоже（我也是）……”

——如果有，他肯定说了这样一句。

 


End file.
